


Mother's Spirit AU

by imnotnia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mother's Spirit AU, Wakatoshi's from a tribe, Yamaguchi is his caretaker ayyyyy, might change the title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotnia/pseuds/imnotnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi Tadashi is just your ordinary Humanities professor in a university in Tokyo, living his pretty much ordinary life. Well that is until he meets Ushijima Wakatoshi who's a part of a native tribe called Shiratorizawa tribe. Chaos (in Yamaguchi's part) and sappy shit ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Spirit AU

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic! Yay! :DDD My friend pitched this idea and got along with it and now I am in love and I wrote this pls don't kill me. This is based on a BL Manga called "Mother's Spirit". If you haven't read the manga, you should definitely read it. It's good. :DDD Thanks for taking the time to read my work and as always, lovely comments are highly appreciated! :)

Yamaguchi Tadashi, (26 years old, part of University of Tokyo’s educational affairs staff and an ordinary Humanities professor) for the first time in his life, badly wanted to quit life.

 

“I can’t do this…” He said to himself as he lazily raised the placard with the name of the foreign exchange student he's tasked to take care of written on it. 

 

He really wasn’t sure what the foreign exchange student looked like. The university president had given him information that barely describes the student. There wasn’t even a picture of said student. All he knows is that the student is a guy around the same age as him or maybe younger than him by 2-3 years, is part of weird tribe located in a remote island near Japan and that the guy knows English.

 

“How in the world will I know if it’s the person...the airport is swarming with foreigners…” Yamaguchi whispered to himself. 

 

He looked around once more and suddenly, a man wearing a tribal mask loomed over him.

 

_ It’s him. I can feel it. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Wait, why am I the one who’s going to take care of the foreign exchange student you probably forced to get here?” Yamaguchi said, in an exasperated tone.

 

“Well, this is no ordinary foreign exchange student Yamaguchi-kun. He’s from a tribe called Shiratorizawa that lives in a remote island near Japan. We thought it best that you take care of him since you’re very fluent in English.” Yasufumi Nekomata, the university chairperson, said. “I have travelled to their island and I was fascinated by them. They have been living the way their ancestors have until today.”

 

“Aren’t foreign exchange students handled by the international affairs?” Yamaguchi defended. 

 

“We know, Yamaguchi-kun, but you see, all of the staff of international affairs are married and have daughters. Taking in a man with them in their households is bad news.” 

 

Yamaguchi groaned. 

 

“You don’t have to worry about anything. His travelling expenses have been completely covered by the university.” The chairperson added.

 

“Ngh…” The freckled boy slammed his head on his desk.

 

“I want this tribe to prosper. But in order to do so, I need your help, Yamaguchi-kun. Please. Lend me your assistance.”

 

Yamaguchi slammed his head again on his desk before saying “Fine…”

 

The chairman looked pleased, to Yamaguchi’s dismay. “Thank you, Yamaguchi-kun. Rest assured I will reward you with as much as I can for helping me with this. I’ll be taking my leave. Good luck, Yamaguchi-kun and once again, thank you,” The chairperson gave a wave before stepping out of the room and closing the door gently.

 

Yamaguchi groaned loudly once more, startling his co-workers in the process but he didn’t care.

 

“Is it wrong to be single?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yamaguchi arrived at the airport 10 minutes before the mystery guy’s plane arrives. He’s only been there for a few minutes but he already felt like going home.

 

He weighed in on the pros and the cons of bailing out and leaving the foreign exchange student to fend for himself. But his guilt gnawed at his feet. He hasn’t even done anything.

 

Without even noticing, ten minutes have passed. Yamaguchi sighed as he lazily held up the placard that contained the foreign exchange student’s name.

 

Oddly enough, the placard said  _ “Mr. Ushijima Wakatoshi”.  _ Being a part of a tribe, Yamaguchi thought the student would have a foreign name. Maybe it was necessary to change his name if he wanted to live in Japan for about 4 years.

 

Fifteen minutes passed and this Wakatoshi guy still hasn’t showed up. 

 

The longer he waited, the more Yamaguchi wanted to leave. For the first time in his life, Yamaguchi wanted to badly quit his life.

 

“I can’t do this…” He kept repeating as he held up the placard. 

 

Another few minutes have passed and Yamaguchi becomes even more anxious. “How in the world will I know if it’s the person...the airport is swarming with foreigners…” Yamaguchi whispered to himself. 

 

He looked around once more and suddenly, a man wearing a tribal mask loomed over him.

 

_ It’s him. I can feel it. _

 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and put on the best smile he can wear given the circumstance. “U-Uhmmm...Hello, Mr. Ushijima Wakatoshi. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’ll be your caretaker.” The freckled boy said in English.

 

But he didn’t get a response. Not even a nod. Instead, the tall man rushed towards him as if he was about to attack Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi panicked. Instinctively, Yamaguchi defended himself and slapped the man. The man’s mask fell off and revealed probably the most beautiful man Yamaguchi has ever seen.

 

The man had tribal markings on his face but they don’t look ugly on him. Instead, it emphasized his features even more. He had golden brown eyes.

 

Yamaguchi doesn’t know how long he’s been staring but it was cut short when the man hugged him. People gave them weird looks and it made Yamaguchi very uncomfortable.

 

_ W-What is this…? A welcome hug? It’s a bit too passionate. I-It’s getting t-tighter…! _

 

“M-Mr. Ushijima! P-Please let go of m-me…!” Yamaguchi tried to push him away but then the man said something Yamaguchi didn’t quite understand and collapsed on the floor shortly afterwards.

 

Everyone panicked to aid the man. Yamaguchi tried to explain to them that he didn’t do anything and that he’s actually responsible of taking care of the guy.

 

* * *

 

The ride back to Yamaguchi’s apartment was tiresome. Ushijima made a fuss about everything. From moving cars and to the window panes of Yamaguchi’s car. Thankfully, it tired out the taller man and went back to sleep.

 

Yamaguchi carried the man to his apartment. Unsurprisingly, Ushijima was heavy. It tool Yamaguchi a good 15 minutes before he reached his apartment, and as soon as Yamaguchi entered, he settled Ushijima down the sofa. 

 

The freckled man slumped down on the floor, too exhausted. 

 

“That was exhausting,” he said as he stretched. “Now, what was it that Ushijima said in the airport…?” 

 

Yamaguchi reached for his bag and pulled out the Japanese to Lutah dictionary the chairman gave him. He quickly turned the pages, in deep thought.

 

He tried to repeat what the foreign man said at the airport. 

 

“Wait, is this it?” Yamaguchi told himself as he read through the word’s meaning. “‘Scared’?”

 

He looked at the fair-skinned man sleeping soundly on the sofa.  _ “He was...scared?”  _ Yamaguchi thought to himself. 

 

_ “For a guy his size...I would’ve expected more. But I guess, seeing so many things that don’t exist in your natural habitat would scare people out…” _

 

The longer Yamaguchi stared, the more he starts to notice the man’s features. Before he knows it, he’s brushing a few strands of hair on the man’s face. 

 

_ “He looks...beautiful.” _

 

Yamaguchi stared at the man for a good 5 minutes before he realized what he said and quickly snapped out of his reverie.

 

“What am I thinking?” Yamaguchi shook his head and stood up, moving towards the kitchen. 

  
“I should start preparing before he wakes up,” the man said as he prepared the pans and ingredients he’s going to use for cooking.


End file.
